See You At The Bitter End
by Project Zombie Shitstorm
Summary: Rebecca makes a trip back to the Arklay Mountains one last time... Much angst and character death! Reveiws greatly welcomed... Now includes Alternate ending! 8D
1. Choosing to Fly

_This story was somewhat inspired by the songs Always by Saliva, Bitter End by Placeeebo (and has earned it to be the title 'cause of my lack of originality lol), and mostly 24 by Jem._

_Lots of angst in here and character deaths, so be prepared….._

_Enjoy, though!_

_I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of the charatcers!_

**See You At The Bitter End**

Rebecca Chambers stared at the heavy metal in her hands and blinked back the tears that threatened to choke her. She knew hesitating the inevitable was going to give her nothing but more grief but she was helpless against resisting the remembrance to the flood events that led up to her decision. She closed her eyes and her jaw tightened, ignoring the seemingly impatient glint of the object in her hand reflecting the rays of fading light from the sky.

Her friends were all living happy and fulfilling lives, putting the past behind them and making a fresh start for themselves. Was she the only one still both physically and emotionally shattered from the experiences? Rebecca shuddered involuntarily at the memories but smiled sadly at other ones. Meeting Billy, the news about Jill and Chris, Barry and his family now safe, Carlos taking up a real job, Claire and Leon together….. She let herself momentarily drown in these bittersweet memories.

She got a letter from Jill one day; she and Chris had finally tied the knot and were planning the wedding. Rebecca smiled softly as a tear slid down her cheek, remembering the look on their faces of complete adoration whenever they would catch each other's eye. Of course she went and watched them celebrate the binding of their lives together, but she couldn't help but feel the horrible ache in her chest. One that came from a horrible loneliness and the unforgettable sorrow of loss.

Not to long after, Barry had taken his family and moved them out of the country to start a new life. The last she heard of them, there was a new child on the way, another girl. Barry was so proud of his little daughters and his beautiful wife, Rebecca never failed to notice the love in his voice whenever he mentioned them. One of her more vivid memories was of him mentioning his family on the helicopter ride back to Raccoon City and how fondly he stared at their picture, the one he always kept tucked in his pocket.

Carlos managed to hold down a job in the police force, Search and Rescue, But he was still the same guy from when she last saw him. A new girlfriend every few weeks and always a new excuse for peeking at other attractive girls.

Leon had finally gotten the guts (and from constant prodding from Chris) to ask out Claire. He couldn't forget about Ada, he didn't think he ever could, but he had to learn to move past her, not to dwell on he past as Rebecca was doing now. Claire, like Leon, slowly got over the death of Steve Burnside and said yes. Rebecca couldn't help but smirk when she remembered how his face lit up. Everyone knew how nervous he was, despite looking like a pretty boy. Sure, he loved his hair and he worked out on a daily basis, but why would everyone think he was a womanizer because of his looks? She remembered him telling Chris and Carlos that one day so long ago.

They had all gotten their happily-ever-after. Where was hers?

_**Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
**__**We all need somebody  
**__**To believe in something  
**__**And I won't fear this  
**__**When I am falling  
**__**We all need somebody  
**__**That can mend  
**__**These broken bones**_

They all probably forgot about her by now, especially the convict Billy Coen. She remembered his face, his voice, his appearance so vividly, she could almost see him smiling at her, giving her the respectful salute. She looked over to the spot where he stood, on that cliff overlooking the Arklay Mountains. That's where she was around right now, she had decided it was the perfect place to spend her final moments. After all, it was the most memorable. God, who was she kidding? He was probably relived to finally get rid of her after having to save her sorry ass so many times.

A sudden choked sob brought the ex-S.T.A.R.S. field medic to her knees, clutching her arms in a comfortless self embrace, crying bitterly. The light snow swirled around her and she shuddered on the white dusted ground. The cold metal of his dog tags were pressed against her chest making her shiver and drop the glistening object she had been holding. She took a moment and wipe her pathetic tears away and picked it up again. She opened her eyes slightly, looking at the object she held: a gun she had kept from the battle with the coutless zombies in the facility when Billy had been by her side.

_**Caught in the confines of a simple life**_  
_**And I am holding my hand high in the rising tide**_  
_**And I can't win **_  
_**And I**__** can't fight **_  
_**I keep holding on too tight**_  
_**Running away from the world outside**_

The pistol shook in her hands as she pressed it against her chest, right on her heart. She let out a shuddering breath as another tear slipped down her cold cheek and sent a prayer up to God, any god that would listen, for a bitter release. Her finger tightened on the trigger.

_Billy, Jill, Chris, Barry, Leon, Claire, Carlos….. God, I'm so sorry….  
__Forgive me for what I've done to all those innocent people…._

_Please…._

With the thoughts of her friends filtering her mind, Rebecca let herself relax and willed the tears to fall freely now.  
For a fleeting moment, she thought she saw something, or someone move at the edge of her vision but she dismissed it as a projected memory from her distressed mind.  
She took one final breath, closed her eyes for the last time, and pulled the trigger.

"REBECCA!"

_**I'm not coming home now**_  
_**I know I'm so far away  
So far from home**_  
_**I'm not coming home now**_  
_**I know I'm so far away **_  
_**I'm so far away**_

_Cliffhanger much? Lol, im sorry. This might evolve into a two-shot and probably will later…. or maybe even tonight if I get bored.  
__Review please?_

_I'll give you three guesses on who that is at the end ;3_

_Lyrics from:  
__Broken Bones - Rev Theory_


	2. A Fresh Start

Fresh Start

A loud 'clang' echoed on the cliff top as the gun skittered across the ground, coming to rest near the edge. The shot went wild, hitting a tree somewhere in the distance and Rebecca stared forward with a shocked expression on her face. Something bounced off the ground a few times before it tumbled right off the edge. It took her a secong to realize what it was.  
A rock. He had knocked the gun out of her hand by throwing a rock...

"Rebecca!" A man's voice shouted from her right and she turned with widened, disbelieving eyes.

"Billy?" She saw, as the man came closer to her, a navy blue sweatshirt hiding the black tattoo spelling Mother Love on his right arm, the usually serious steel blue eyes were wide with panic, and his black hair was a tad bit longer then when she last saw him.

**_Search for the answers I knew all along  
I lost myself  
We all fall down  
Never the wiser of what I've become  
Alone I stand  
__A broken man_**

With a sudden blur, his arms scooped her up in a sudden embrace and he buried his face in her hair, sighing in relief to find that he had gotten to her in time. Rebecca felt her eyes start to blur with tears as she closed her eyes and wrapped her small arms around his neck, sobbing quietly. Billy didnt seem to mind her tears staining his sweatshirt and she didnt even notice them dripping onto her own dark green one.

**_All I have is one last chance  
I won't turn my back on you  
Take my hand drag me down  
If you fall then I will too  
And I can't save what's left of you_**

"Billy…."

"Rebecca, God, Rebecca, what were you thinking?" He pulled back and stared into her teary green eyes, which she lowered and heaved a sigh.

"I couldn't… everyone forgot about me, they could forget what happened but… I'm still haunted by the past while they are living out their lives in peace and… Umbrella… they're still hunting me…" She babbled, looking away from him, letting the tears fall freely now.

"I was afraid that you forgot about me as well… somehow I knew you'd hate me for what I tried to do to myself…" she dropped her voice her voice to a regretful, almost shameful, whisper.

**_Sing something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fight never ends  
I can't face the dark without you_**

"Dammnit Rebecca, you know I could never forget about you. I could never hate you. I came back to say…." Billy's voice trailed off and pulled her closer to him with a slight sigh. "Say… what?" Her small voice broke the silence that stretched between them. He didnt respond at first, staring out into the distance beyond the cliff, observing the lights of the city with troubled eyes. It was a moment longer before her turned back to her, a small smile on his face.

**_Swallow me under and pull me apart  
I understand there's nothing left  
Pain so familiar and close to the heart  
No more, no less, I won't forget_**

"This." Billy brought his face to hers and pressed his lips against hers. At first, Rebecca was shocked, but then she closed her eyes and leaned in closer, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for something that seemed to be an eternity, locked in a soft embrace, before they reluctantly parted, gasping for breath. Rebecca was blushing madly but Billy was just smiling sofly at the medic, their eyes catching eachother's as he began to speak.

**_Come back down save yourself  
I can't find my way to you  
And I can't bear and face the truth_**

"I couldn't stay apart from you any longer, Chambers. It tortured me every night, not knowing what was going on with you. If you were okay or not… ever since I saw the papers…" Billy murmured softly to her, remembering reading the headlines of the papers concerning S.T.A.R.S. How they all belittled the survivors to be alcoholics and accused them to be on drugs during the mission.

**_I wanted to forgive  
I'm trying to forgive  
Don't leave me here again  
__I'm with you forever, the end_**

Billy tightened his grip around the little medic's waist when he remembered how he had held his breath reading the list of survivors and the deceased, praying to God he didnt see her on the second one.

_The five survivors of Alpha and Bravo team arrived early in the morning after Alpha Team was sent out on their mission:  
__Chris Redfield  
__Jill Valentine  
__Barry Burton  
__Brad Vickers  
__Rebecca Chambers_

_On Friday the 27__th__, there will be a memorial held for the deceased members of both teams:  
__Enrico Marini  
__Richard Aiken  
__Forest Speyer  
__Edward Dewey  
__Kenneth Sullivan  
__Joseph Frost  
__Albert Wesker_

"Rebecca…" Billy began slowly, "why don't we head back to your place, you look like you could use a few weeks worth of sleep. Besides, we need to catch up." He grinned and took her hand, looking off into the distance of the city once more. Rebecca smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand lightly. "Yeah. I'd like that."

**_Holding the hand that holds me down  
I forgive, forget you, the end  
Holding the hand that holds me down  
I forgive you, forget you, the end _**

_OMFG PLOT TWIIIIIST! xD Sorry it took so long to update. To many tests to study for in school… Italian and Social Studies tests coming up soon so YEAH! (right) Hope it was worth the wait… but I'm going to be posting the alternate ending as well for the few people who are actually interested in this story, lol. I MIGHT be writing a sequel to this, Billy and Rebecca's life after this event…. Will there be fluff? Yes. Will it become a lemon? No. I cant, for the life of me, write a lemon. And I'm only in Middle School so therefore it would be VERY awkward. So, look forward to that in the near future!_

_Lyrics are from:  
__Without You - Breaking Benjamin_


	3. The Last Goodbye Alternate

The Last Goodbye (Alternate ending)

The shot echoed on the cliff top as the gun fell from Rebecca's hands, landing on the ground with a dull 'thunk'. The figure near the trees began stumbling toward her as she slumped to the ground and lay motionless. Her eyes began to close as she saw a man rushing toward her, yelling her name in a panicked voice. He seemed so familiar... Then, as he knelt down next to her, pulling her gently into his arms, she saw the familiar rugged face, the elaborate tattoo covering his right arm where his nazy sweatshirt sleeves had been pulled back.

"Billy?"

Her voice was choked with disbelief and pain. His face was contorted in the same fashion, eyes wide with shock and running down his cheeks…. _tears?_

**_White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead_**

"Oh God, Rebecca." Billy whispered, softly running his fingers through her hair. He glanced alarmingly down at the blood that was staining her dark green sweatshirt where bullet wound was, right in her heart, or near it. She wouldn't last much longer. Her once bright green eyes that were always so filled with excitement and innocence were now dull and lifeless. Billy knew that any attempt to save the little medic would be useless now, but still he placed his hand on the wound in an attempt to suppress the bleeding, with no avail.

**_Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I_**

The blearing pain of the gunshot had dwindled into a comforting numbness. Groggy eyes stared up at the man who had saved her life so many times, and his stared back, reflecting the pain of knowing he couldn't do anything to help her now. The only thing that he could do now was provide solace for the young girl he held in his arms, the girl he had come to love. Rebecca tried to say something, but Billy shook his head, telling her to rest, that she was going to be okay. She ignored him and lifted her hand and slipped it into Billy's, squeezing slightly.

**_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the Anthem of the Angels  
And say the last goodbye_**

"Billy, I'm s-sorry for what I've d-done. I couldn't take l-living like I was a-anymore…. I'm s-so sorry…" Rebecca's voice lowered to a strangled whisper. Billy pulled her closer to him and squeezed her hand back, smiling sadly. "That's why I came back, to find you…." he closed his eyes briefly. "I should've come sooner…." Rebecca shook her head, smiling. "Not your fault…. Billy, it was n-never your fault. It was m-mine… for being so dumb." He opened his eyes and stared into hers for the longest time.

**_Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart  
And fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to grey_**

The light from the early winter sky was fading more swiftly, Rebecca's blood stained the snow that dusted the ground around them. All he could think of was _why? _Billy brushed his fingers lightly against her pale skin as a pained sigh escaped her lips and her eyelids fluttered shut. "Rebecca, you cant close your eyes, okay? You need to stay awake…" He brought his hand to her face, cupping her cheek in his palm.

**_Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I_**

"Please Rebecca…" Billy pleaded softly to her. "I cant lose you… I cant, I…" He choked on his words and she opened her eyes once again. He brought his face close to hers. "I love you…" Her hand tightened on his and she smiled softly. "I love you, Billy." He brought his lips against hers softly. God, he wished he could preserve this moment forever, to never lose her like he knew he would.

**_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the Anthem of the Angels  
And say the last goodbye_**

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but not long enough before Rebecca pulled away and sighed with a content smile on her cold lips. For a moment, she fixed her blurred gaze to the sky before her eyes closed slowly and she began to breathe in pained gasps. "Rebecca? No no no, Rebecca, you need to stay with me. Please..." Billy's voice came out paniced and rushed. Rebecca uttered a small "Im sorry, Billy..." before her body slackened in his arms and her hand fell out of his and rested in the blood stained snow. Billy quickly brought his finger to her neck, searching for a pulse and finding none. She was gone.

**_I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the Anthem of the Angels  
Then say the last goodbye_**

Billy stared at her peaceful face with tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't conceive the fact that Rebecca was dead. That he would never see her smile or laugh or hear her voice again.

With numb fingers, he grabbed the pistol from the ground and held it up; there was another bullet in the chamber.

"I wont leave you again, Dollface, I promise." Billy whispered to her, once again stroking her hair and brushing her bangs out of her face. Clutching her body close, he aimed the pistol at his heart, the same place where Rebecca's wound was. He took a deep breath, cast once last glance at the body of the medic in his arms before pulling the trigger.

**_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the Anthem of the Angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the Anthem of the Angels  
And say the last goodbye _**

_Nyaa! I actually cried while writing this… This was my original plan, for this to happen, but I had a sudden change of heart and decided to spare both of them but I decided to type out the original plan and post this alternate ending. -cough there might be a sequel cough- That I mentioned before xD  
__Till next time guys, hope you enjoyed it!_

_Ah, of course, lyrics are from:  
__Anthem of the Angels - Breaking Benjamin  
__(Wow, I've been listening to too many of their songs…)_


End file.
